The present invention relates to a hydraulic cut-off press for cutting metal sheet members and more specifically, to such a hydraulic cut-off press that can conveniently smoothly be operated to adjust the body to the desired elevation relative to the base.
A hydraulic cut-off press may be used in a metal processing machine for cutting the processed metal product such as U-shaped steel product, Z-shaped steel product, corrugated metal sheet product, or enameled metal tile product. As shown in FIG. 1, the processed metal product delivered from the metal processing machine 9 to the body 921 of a hydraulic cut-off press 92 for cutting by the cutting dies 9211 in the body 921 subject to the desired length. The lead-out height and angle of the processed metal product must fit the position of the body 921 of the hydraulic cut-off press 92 so that the processed metal product can be cut accurately. If the lead-out height of the processed metal product does not fit the position of the body 921 of the hydraulic cut-off press 92, the operator may be unable to perform the cutting operation smoothly.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic cut-off press, which can smoothly be operated to move the body of the hydraulic cut-off press to the desired elevation relative to the base to fit different cutting metal-working operations. It is another object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic cut-off press, which can be used with a controller-controlled motor to lift the body of the hydraulic cut-off press to the desired elevation relative to the base automatically. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the hydraulic cut-off press comprises a base, a body vertically movable along vertical tracks at the base, a plurality of raisers provided at the body in four corners, each raiser having a holder base, a raiser screw vertically mounted in the holder base and fixedly connected to the base, a transmission gear set mounted inside the holder base and meshed with the raiser screw, and an axle extended out of the holder base, a transmission system formed of transmission shafts and couplings for coupling the axles of the raisers to one another for synchronous rotation, and a motor for rotating the axle of the first raiser to move the raiser screws of the raisers to move the body to the desired elevation relative to the base.